Open Window
by inuyashagrl27
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Summary

Open Window; Character Guide

Readers of Truth Or Dare by Inuyashagrl27:

I AM working on the next chapter, I've just been a little side tracked. It will be up ASAP.

Story Line:

Okay, Hi! I'm back with an all new two-shot it's going to have ONLY 2 chapters. This story started out as a short story for school, but I got WAY to into it and my teacher didn't like the length (it was only 2 or 3 pages at the time) so I just decided to work on it on my own, as MY story. This story is influenced by my best friend, Kelly and her love triangle, Austin and Tyler. I switched the names as I started writing, into different names, but each name did have something to do with the person the character was based on. If I miss a name change, please bare with me. I'm doing the best I can to keep writing. At first, I was going to base the characters on which Inuyasha character they are most like, but then it ended up with Kagome (me) with Souta (my boy friend) and I'm like… NO!! So, I made the normal pairings. Most people ARE NOT dating. So P to you! Haha, jk. Ok, here is a character guide, in order of the name in the original story, the person in the real world I based them off of, then the Inuyasha character they are playing in my story and last their importance to the story and their info.

Character Guide

Rose: Kelly: Kagome; Main character. 16 years old, and caught in a love triangle with her best friend, Inuyasha, a who's been there for her forever and Kouga, an over confident jack ass she met in 5th grade.

Jake: Austin: Inuyasha; Main character, 16 years old, and caught in Kagome's love triangle. He's Kagome's best friend.

Warren: Tyler: Kouga; Main character, 17 years old, and caught in Kagome's love triangle. He's over confident and knows how to push people's buttons. He is 100 convinced that he is NEVER wrong.

Anne: Michelle (me): Sango; One of Kagome's gal-pals. 16 years old. Currently dating Miroku. Is Inuyasha's psychiatrist on love and life.

Ruth: Autumn: Ayame; Another one of Kagome's gal-pals. 15 years old. Currently single.

Theo: Charlie: Sesshomaru; Kouga's best friend, since they were babies. 19 years old. Also currently single. Thickheaded, but is better than Kouga, and treats Kouga like a brother.

Chris: Cody: Shippo; Inuyasha's best friend. 16 years old. Doesn't approve of Inuyasha liking Kagome.

James: Kyle: Miroku; Anne's boy friend. 16 years old. Semi friends with Shippo and Sesshomaru. Hates Inuyasha was a passion.


	2. The Ignition

**The Open Window**

**Chapter One:**

**The Ignition**

_Creak…_ Kagome Higurashi was lying in bed and she heard the downstairs window open with its usually creaking, but the weird thing was that it was midnight, and her parents where in Miami with her sister, looking at colleges. 'Oh no,' she thought.

It was Thursday, June 26th, 2008 and Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were standing in front of their house talking with their youngest daughter. "Remember, we'll be back next Friday so no parties and call your grandfather if you're going to go anywhere, Kagome. We're trusting you." Kagome's mom, said.

"Yeah, I know mom. I'll be fine, trust me! I'm almost 16 years old, and you said Sango, and Ayame could come over for my 16th birthday, which by the way, is tomorrow!" Kagome looked annoyed because her parents had been talking to her about this for 3 weeks, telling her the rules and stuff.

"Yes, yes. Ayame and Sango are allowed to come over, Shippo and Inuyasha too, maybe Kouga and Sesshomaru, but no one else, got it? You're only 15. And make sure to clean the house before they come over." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"And I'm not allowed to do anything illegal, blah blah blah. I know! Now go have a fun time with Sonya. Bye mom, bye dad!" Kagome yelled, shutting the door behind her.

'Finally', she thought, 'I'm alone.' Kagome went to their surround sound music system, and put in her mixed CD, grabbed the broom and started cleaning with Invisible Man by 98Degrees playing. Knock, knock, Inuyasha's here. "It's open Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"For all you know I'm that creepy dude that lives down the road from you," Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face as he opened the door. "Oh my God, are you depressed because Kouga's moving? I thought you where okay about that!" Inuyasha said running over and giving Kagome a hug.

"Inuyasha, I'll be fine, I'm just going to miss him. But I'll still be able to talk to him on Xbox Live and AIM and he promised we'd still be friends…" Kagome looked unhappy when she said they'd still be friends.

"Flower, why the long face?" Inuyasha was the only guy who had ever cried for her, she loved him like a brother and trusted him with everything... except this.

"It's nothing, hey I think Ayame and Sango are here." Kagome said walking towards the door. Inuyasha stared at her retreating back with a worried expression on his face.

Ok, this may seem weird but Inuyasha has had a crush on Kagome for as long as he could remember. Ayame and Sango, Kagome's two best friends ever, kept encouraging her to go out with him, but they also thought Kouga was a great guy for her, even though Ayame likes him too.

Ayame, Shippo, and Sango climbed out of Sango's car and ran up to Kagome. "Group hug!" Kagome yelled.

"Chicks." Inuyasha and Shippo sighed in unison.

"You guys too," Kagome said and held out her arm.

"Awe, do we have to?" Inuyasha whined.

"Yes." The girls said all at once. So, listening to their best friends, Inuyasha and Shippo joined the group hug in between Kagome and Sango. After this was done, the five friends went in to Kagome's house. "Let's watch a movie!" Sango suggested,

"Ok, but no chick flicks," Inuyasha said.

"Ew, who still watches those things? I was thinking Varsity Blues, The Longest Yard or Dead Silence?" Sango said.

"Varsity Blues!" Kagome said.

"Dead Silence for sure," said Ayame

"…Can we play Halo 3 instead?" Shippo asked. But of course everyone ignored it.

"Yea, Dead Silence is an awesome movie, but I have to agree with Kagome," Inuyasha stated.

Sango gave Inuyasha that 'I know, I know' look. "Ok, Varsity Blues it is!"

The five watched the movie and had a popcorn fight after. Kagome's dog, Trouble, ate all the popcorn that fell on the ground and looked like a balloon when he was done eating. After, they called Kouga and Sesshomaru and talked for a bit until Inuyasha mysteriously disappeared, then Sango when to go look for Inuyasha and found him in the guest room. "Hey, you ok, buddy?" Sango asked him.

"What? Oh, yea. I'm fine," Inuyasha said.

"No, you're jealous." Sango looked at him with a 'I know you too well' look.

"And so what if I am? She can like whoever she wants, I just wish it was me." Inuyasha confessed.

"Look Inuyasha, if I wasn't your friend, I'd tell you to forget about her, and that there are other fish in the sea. But I know how you feel about her, and I feel the same way about Miroku. Just keep trying, it'll be worth it," Sango gave him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Sango," Inuyasha said with a smile. "Ok, lets go back with Kagome and Ayame."

"You'll be ok, Inuyasha. I know you," Sango said.

"Maybe just a bit too well," Inuyasha chuckled.

After Inuyasha and Sango returned, the group watched Sweeney Todd, Dead Silence and It. After that, Ayame and Sango left because their mom called and told them to come home. Shippo walked home about an hour after they left. Inuyasha's mom called to tell Inuyasha that she was going out with his dad and not to wait up for them.

"I might go to bed soon, I'm so tired," Kagome said.

"It's only 10:30. Want to watch another movie?" Inuyasha didn't want to leave Kagome home alone.

"Ok, I'm in the mood for a musical. How about… RENT?" Kagome suggested.

"Sure, its my favorite movie," Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"Mine too," Kagome laughed.

About half way through the movie, Kagome and Inuyasha fell asleep on the couch.

At about midnight, Inuyasha semi-woke up and realized that Kagome was using his chest as a pillow. He smiled, kissed her on the head, and went back to sleep.

It is now 6:00am, June 27th, 2008. Kagome was born at 6:06am and was so excited about turning 16. Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting in the kitchen, with a cupcake, with a single candle in it, right in front of Kagome. "Oh-em-gee! Can six minutes last ANY LONGER!" Kagome was going crazy waiting for her official birthday time.

"No longer than 360 seconds. God, you've waited a year, I'm sure 6 minutes wont kill you." Inuyasha said.

"Ugh! How do you know? I mean… I could have a heart attack." Kagome said, laughing.

"Eh, well, you only have 3 minutes now." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yay!" Kagome smiled and stared at the cup cake Inuyasha had made for her this morning. Of course there were others in the batch, but he decorated this one so carefully. They only had vanilla frosting, so he mixed blue food coloring with it to give the frosting a powdery blue color. He also mixed some red with the blue frosting to make purple and made a purple Kagome on the top. Then, the final thing that made the cupcake special, there was a blue and purple swirl candle sticking out of it. Inuyasha made it himself and he had been planning the entire thing for weeks. He had made 17 of the candles, 1 for the cupcake and 16 for her actual birthday cake.

"Two minutes." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. 'She's so beautiful, I can't imagine my life without her.'

"Come on!" Kagome stared at the clock and Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's face.

"Last minute as a 15 year old, Kagome!" 'I know that you want Kouga as your boy friend, but please don't wish for it, please!'

"30 seconds…" Kagome bit her lip. Inuyasha lit the candle.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome blew out the candle.

Kagome would never admit it to anyone, but she had wished for the same thing every year since 5th grade. She wanted Kouga to be her first kiss. That's what she wanted more than anything else in the world.

Little did she know, that there was one person who DID know, and that one person was, Inuyasha. He saw the way her eyes lit up when she was near him and it broke 

his heart. HE was the one who had known her since they were in diapers. HE was the one who had the chicken pox with her. HE was the one who was there for her when she was sick, or in pain. HE was the one who loved her with ALL of his heart. HE was the one. He knew it. He just wished she could see it too. They had tried going out before, a few times. But there was always something that kept them apart. It tore his heart apart to know that she loved another, but she was his best friend and she always had been. And he couldn't lose that.

After Kagome ate her cupcake, the two went back to sleep. Inuyasha was happy when Kagome said she wanted to use his chest for her pillow again. They fell instantly back into a deep slumber.

Now it is about 10 and Kagome was feeling a little sick, so she took Mydol, but accidentally took too many because she was too tired. When she got back to the couch she fell onto Inuyasha. "Mmmmm, 10 more minutes," Inuyasha groaned.

"But, Kouga! I want to dance."

"Kouga? I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said, confused.

"Kouga, don't be silly. I know it's you. I wouldn't sleep on Inuyasha," Kagome said, laughing.

"Ok, if I'm Kouga then… how do you feel about Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't like taking advantage of the situation, but he needed to know.

"I love him! He's amazzzzing Buuuuuuuuut, I love you too. I guess I love you both, I don't know! I'm just a girl! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome said, almost in tears.

"Hush, love, hush. It's ok," Inuyasha said getting off the couch and hugging her, "I'm here. I didn't mean for you to cry. I know Inuyasha really loves you, Kagome. But, so do I. I guess we both love you." Inuyasha wanted to make things fair, "Come on, Kagome. You need to lie down." Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style, and carried her up stairs into her room. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and helped her get under the covers. Then he got Kagome's desk chair and brought it by the bed. "I'm here, don't worry. Get some sleep, I wont leave your side."

"Mmmm, thanks Inuyasha. I love you." Kagome said, holding his hand in hers and falling asleep.

'She loves me, she really does. But she loves Kouga too. I don't want to make her choose, but this is killing me. She looks like an angel. I want her to feel safe around me. I want her to love only me. God, I sound selfish. Earlier I was wishing that she liked me, and now that I find out that she LOVES me, REALLY loves me, I want her all to myself? Kouga's a nice guy, I guess. I don't even know him that well. Kagome can love who ever she wants. I'm just happy she loves me too.' Inuyasha laid his head down on the side of the bed and fell asleep with her.

Inuyasha woke up and saw that Kagome was still safely curled up in a ball in her bed. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 1:30pm. 'I should wake her up, but she looks like an an-' _Our song is the slammin' scream door, sneaking out late n' tapping on your window, when we're on the phone and you talk real slow, cause it's late and your mamma don't know. BEEP._ 'Was that Kagome's phone? I wonder who called. But I'm not going to snoop. Plus, she's got a death grip on my hand. She probably had a nightmare.' Inuyasha stands up and kisses Kagome's forehead. 'I never want this day to end. She's a pure angel. I promise to God, if anyone tries to convince her other wise I'll beat their head in. She's… a princess, who loves me. Me, a little peasant with nothing special about them. Me. She loves ME. I've never been happier. Probably never will be.'

Inuyasha stared at Kagome until she woke up, which was about 45 minutes later. "Morning, Kagome, how are you feeling? You gave me quiet a scare earlier."

"Ugh, Inuyasha… my head hurts." Kagome said trying to sit up.

"No, shh. You should rest. I'll get you some water." Inuyasha said getting up.

"Wait, uhm, earlier I wasn't really myself. Did I say anything that I normally wouldn't? Please tell me, because I have a feeling that I did." Kagome looked at Inuyasha knowing she said something.

"Well, you called me Kouga, and told me…" Inuyasha stopped.

"Told you what? Please, Inuyasha. Tell me what I told you." Kagome was begging. She didn't want their friendship to be weird.

Inuyasha decided not to lie to her. "You told me you loved me and Kouga. You said you loved us both."

"Oh goodness. Well… I do love you, Inuyasha. I just don't know if I love you or Kouga more. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you." Kagome was worried how he'd react.

"It's ok Kagome, I never even thought you thought of me like that. I really do love you Kagome, I hope you can see that. I'd never judge you. Never." Inuyasha said, reassuring both Kagome and himself.

"I know. That's why I love you." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Inuyasha said getting up and walking out the door.

'I love him. But… I love Kouga too. GAH! Liking guys is too complicated. Do I like him or him? Being a girl is complicated… but then again I can skip anywhere without getting too may strange looks. Ugh, being human is difficult.'

Inuyasha was down in the kitchen getting Kagome a chilled water bottle when his phone started to ring. "Hey Shippo, what's up?" 'Dude! I'm so bored. Can you come over?' "I'm hanging out with Kagome, I can't. But dude, get this… she actually LIKES me!" 'Well yea, we knew that. You guys are best friends.' "Shippo, she loves me!" 'Dang dude! Seriously?' "Heck yea. She told me this morning after she woke me up." 'Wait, did you sleep over there last night?' "Yea, we fell asleep watching a movie. Why?" 'Just wondering, well, I'll talk to you later. Bye.' _Click._

'What was his problem? Oh well.' Inuyasha turned off his phone and went back upstairs.

"Kouga, no." Kagome was on the phone with Kouga, obviously. "No! I'm not going to. NO!" _Click._

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked, returning to Kagome's room.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome said a little to fast.

"You sure? You seemed a little mad at Kouga. Is everything ok?" Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was lying.

"Yea, I'm fine." 'If I tell him the truth, he's going to kill Kouga.'

"You sure?" 'I know she's lying.'

"Yes." 'No.'

"Okay." 'I wish you wouldn't lie to me.'

"Thanks." 'I wish I could tell you.'

"No problem." 'Tell me. Please Kagome… Please.'

"So…" 'I want to tell you…'

"Yea…" 'Please Kagome…'

"Is that water for me?" Kagome was trying to change the subject, but was on the verge of tears.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" 'Please tell me…'

"It's nothing…" 'Would you understand?'

"Come on Kagome. Please. I don't want you to hurt." 'I know he did something.'

"It's nothing, really." 'Please don't ask again, Inuyasha. Because I just might tell you.'

"Okay… but you know you can tell me anything, right?" 'Even this…'

"I know." 'Everything except this.'

So the day went on with Inuyasha and Kagome, having short conversations. Inuyasha knew Kagome was lying, and Kagome knew that Inuyasha knew that she was lying, but she didn't want to admit it.

At about 4:30 Sesshomaru came over. "Hey Kagome, what's up with Kouga? He's been acting weird since he talked to you this morning." Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know, he was being weird when he called too." Kagome was lying, again.

"He's been ranting about how you don't understand and I'm kinda worried about him. I mean, I know he rants a lot, but not usually about you. It's scary." Sesshomaru looked genuinely concerned.

"No, I don't know what's got his boxers in a bunch. Sorry. But if you don't mind, me and Inuyasha were in the middle of a game of Monopoly." Kagome said, with a harsh tone.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you later. Oh, and if Kouga stops by, tell him I'm looking for him." Sesshomaru said and walked off.

Kagome shut the door and stalked back to the kitchen table.

"Hey, who was that?" Inuyasha asked her as she sat down.

"No one, just Sesshomaru." Kagome said like it was no big deal.

"Is he in trouble?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nah, he's just worried about Kouga. He said Kouga had been acting funny and then disappeared." Kagome knew why.

"Oh, I see." Inuyasha said, not very interested in Kouga, at the moment, because Kagome was mad at him.

"Yup, so it's my turn?" Kagome said, trying to get back to their game.

"Yea." Inuyasha said.

They played Monopoly until about 6, which was when Inuyasha ran out of money. Then, Kagome called her grandfather and told him that her and Inuyasha were going to dinner and should be back soon. Inuyasha drove because he had his license and Kagome didn't. The two went to their favorite place, which was a small Chinese restaurant called Sea Bird. After, they went out for ice cream at Beeks. Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at Kagome and she couldn't stop smiling. 'Maybe this would work. I love him, and I know he loves me.'

'I can't believe this, I'm so happy! She's smiling, oh God, maybe she can read my mind. Nah, that'd be too weird.'

It was about 8:00pm when the two got back to Kagome's house. Kagome was seriously concidering telling Inuyasha about that Kouga wanted her to do. In all tAyame, she was 100 against it, so why should it matter if she told Inuyasha or not? Duh, because he'd kill him. But… she was going to tell him. They were walking into the living room when she made up her mind. "Inuyasha. I need to tell you something." Kagome said, her voice shaking.

"Ok, what is it?" Inuyasha wasn't expecting that she was going to tell him about something she'd been hiding from him all day.

"This morning, Kouga asked me to do something." Kagome said, not sure how to put it in words.

"What did he ask you?"

"He asked me… to run away with him…" Kagome said, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest.

"…Wow… Uhm… Where to? Will I ever see you again?" Inuyasha asked, forgetting how mad Kagome was this morning, just knowing that she loved Kouga, as much if not more than she loved him.

"He wanted" –emphisising the word- "me to go to Colorado with him."

"Why so far from Pensacola?"

"So no one would find him. Who would think to look in the mountains?"

"So when are you leaving?" Inuyasha obviously didn't pick up what she was trying to say.

"_I_ am not going anywhere. _He_ is leaving tomorrow morning. I couldn't leave you, or my family, or Sango and Ayame. _Why_ would I destroy something I've worked so hard to keep together by leaving with someone who doesn't even love me? Sure, he invited me and I'm the only one he told, but I mean… He doesn't even tell me he loves me, he is a total ass 90 of the time, _especially_ to me. I'm done with him. I've recently realized that he never loved me, and there was only one person who ever did."

"And who was that?" Inuyasha asked, still oblivious.

"You. Inuyasha, how could you even question that. I know you love me, I've always known. And looking back, you're always the one to put me back together when Kouga pulls me apart. You're always there for me, not matter what. You've been there for me, since we were still little rugrats. You're there for me, when I'm sick or in pain or even just an empty shell, with no emotions, just a robot living in the human world. You're there for me, Inu. And I love _you_ for that." Kagome explained, a smile gracing her face.

"Wow Kagome, I didn't know you noticed things that I did for you. I didn't do them to get your attention, honest. I just did them to help you. I never realized… how much they affected your heart. Thank you." Inuyasha said, doing his signature, overly-happy grin.

"Why wouldn't I notice? And _I'm_ the one who should be thanking you. I mean… all the things you've done for me… everything you've kept a secret from the rest of the world… just everything you do is something I should praise you for."

"Please don't, it would be really weird. I mean, thank you for noticing, but please don't praise me. You're my best friend, it would be really weird." Inuyasha knew he was being repetitive but he wanted to get things straightened out so he and Kagome could just be friends again… or whatever Kagome wanted to be.

"Okay, okay. I won't praise you… but I will do this…" Kagome stepped toward Inuyasha, closing the gap between them and pressed her lips gently to his. She slowly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

After about a minute Inuyasha broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Kagome's and panting lightly. "Wow," was the only word that escaped Inuyasha's lips before they reclaimed Kagome's, sucking and biting lightly on her bottom lip. She smiled into the kiss and lead him to the couch. She broke the kiss so she could push him to sitting position and kneeled, with a leg on either side. Kagome attacked Inuyasha's lips and tangled her hands in his hair.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and Kagome's lips moved to his neck. "Kagome, are you sure we're not taking this a little too far? I love you… but I don't want things to be done irrationally."

"Inuyasha, believe it or not, I've been thinking about this for a long time. I want you to be my first, and I want to be yours."

"Kagome…" was all Inuyasha could blurt out before his lips reclaimed hers. She climbed off him and took his hand.

"Come'on Inuyashay. Follow me." Kagome pulled Inuyasha towards the stairs.

"Are you SURE Kagome, because if we go up to your room there's no way I'll be able to stop."

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Kagome said, still pulling him towards the stairs.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waste. He brought her upstairs, walked into her room, shut the door and laid her on her bed. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled at her before attacking her neck with kisses. As his lips explored her neck, his hands unbuttoned her shirt. He was thankful she had worn a button down shirt so his lips didn't have to leave her neck.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha's head up from her neck and looked into his eyes. "I want you, Inu."

--

It was a wonderful night for both Inuyasha and Kagome. The happy couple was now laying in Kagome's bed, Inuyasha's arm wrapped around Kagome's waste, her head on his shoulder, listening to the slowing of his pulse. Kagome was wearing a bra and underwear, Inuyasha was in boxers. They had sweat pants and a t-shirt on the floor by the bed incase someone came to the door.

"Inuyasha… that was amazing. Thank you so much. This was the best birthday ever."

"No doubt. And it wasn't even mine." Inuyasha said and laughed.

"I love your laugh." Kagome said into his neck.

"I love you." Inuyasha was smiling his signature smile.

"You're smiling that smile again, aren't you?" Kagome guessed.

Inuyasha chuckled and replied, "How'd you know, babe?"

"I just know you." Kagome said and kisses his collarbone.

A shiver of pleasure went up Inuyasha's back. "Oh baby. I love when you do that."

"I know," Kagome said and smiled devilishly.

_Creak…_ Kagome heard the downstairs window open with its usually creaking, but the weird thing was that it was midnight, her parents where in Miami with her sister, Inuyasha was lying beside her and Ayame and Sango weren't allowed out of the house after 11 o'clock. 'Oh no,' she thought.


	3. The Fairytale Ending

**The Open Window**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Fairytale Ending**

**A/N: The real 'Jake' helped me with the fight scene! Thanks tons, Jakey!**

Inuyasha didn't hear the creaking noise, so Kagome thought she was just imagining things. She did, however, cuddle closer to Inuyasha, not that he minded of course. Then she heard someone walking toward the stairs. Again Inuyasha was completely oblivious to the sound. She cuddled so close to Inuyasha that he couldn't help but shine his signature smile again.

That's when he heard someone coming up the steps. 'Shit. It's Kagome's parents.' Inuyasha thought. That's when the door banged open. It was Kouga. He looked at Kagome who was in nothing but a bra and underwear and Inuyasha who was only in boxers.

"Inuyasha you son of a BITCH!" he screamed and lunged toward Inuyasha.

"Kagome MOVE!" Inuyasha told her and got prepared to fight for his love.

It was Inuyasha who made the first punch hitting Kouga right in the gut

"Oooph" Kouga groaned. Inuyasha started attacking his face with a series of left and right hooks.

While this was going on, Kagome was in the corner horror struck. 'I can't belive this. He is fighting for me.'

'I have to fight for her.' As Inuyasha went in for another gut punch he lost his footing and tripped over his immense feet. "Oh crap." he said as Kouga loomed over him and kicked his spine.

"ARG!" Inuyasha screamed in pain as a shock went through his body.

Kouga kept going at it too, kicking him in the ribs until he heard a stomach churning crack, meaning that he had broken some of Inuyasha's ribs.

Kouga smiled, "what'sa matter Inuyashay? Thought you were a boxer. Didn't know boxers cried… especially in front of their trampy girlfriends."

"KOUGA!" Kagome yelled in shock.

"Don't bother Kagome," Inuyasha coughed as he slowly got up, "I'll kick his sorry ass." He lunged at Kouga and kneed him as hard as he could in the balls.

"Ugh," he groaned and fell to the ground.

But, Inuyasha wouldn't stop "No-" left hook, "Body-" upper cut, "Disses-" gut punch, "My-" kick to the ribs, "GIRL!" and with that he threw him out the window and Kouga landed on his back.

"AHHH!" He got up and limped off.

"THAT'S RIGHT ASSHOLE! RUN OFF!" Inuyasha screamed after him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called his name. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, "Never felt better." With that he embraced her in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

Hours, that only seemed like minutes passed for the happy newly weds. "We were such crazy kids, Inuyasha. I can't believe you broke 4 of Kouga's bones that night." Kagome said, her eyes still in the past.

"I can." Inuyasha chuckled, "No one calls my girl a tramp and gets away with it." He kissed her head.

"I'm surely no tramp. I've given my heart to one man, and one man alone… and one beautiful female… I hope she looks like you." Kagome said, rubbing her plump stomach.

"I don't. She should look like you. She'd be the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Other than you, my love." Inuyasha whispered into her hair.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been married for almost 3 months. Kagome had conceived Namine, their daughter, on their honeymoon to Isle Nakita, a beautiful island Inuyasha's grandfather had discovered, and named after his beautiful wife.

"Can you believe we've been together for 13 years? I mean… who'da thunk we'd make it this far." Kagome said, still years in the past.

"Few people did, I agree. But anyone with a brain knew I'd never let you go. Never."Inuyasha echoed into her ear.

"Sango and Hakakku… who'd think THEY'D be homecoming king and queen? But it happened, they're still together after 11 years. Anything's possible I guess." Kagome said, finally coming back to reality.

"Well, not anything." Inuyasha contradicted.

"Oh really? What ISN'T possible?" Kagome questioned.

"For someone to love a person, more than I love you. That's about all that's impossible." Inuyasha smiled his signature grin.

Kagome's response was a deep, passionate kiss.

And all was right in the land of love.


End file.
